1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage facilities, and, more particularly, to a multi-level knock-down framework structure for supporting a plurality of objects, such as boats, cars, etc., of varying sizes, shapes and weights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,198, to A. M. Filak, I disclosed a small boat dry storage facility for storing boats in a rust-enducing manner adjacent a body of water. In this patent, a building is provided which includes a compartmented framework in which small boats may be stored each in its own compartment when not in use, and thus be protected from the elements whereby a need for a trailer is eliminated, the possibility of pilferage is minimized, the boat is readily available for use where required, and the boat owner has immediate access to a body of water.
It is further noted that, in my patent, the compartmented framework forms an integral part of the ceiling and walls of the building. In certain earthquake-prone areas, such as California, considerable damage could take place on the boats stored in such compartmented framework should an earthquake hit the building. There is thus a need for a compartmented framework structure which is independent of the walls and ceilings of the building in which it is erected. Such a structure should be relatively portable, that is, comprised of knockdown components which can be quickly and easily erected wherever required yet provide the necessary strength and means for accomodating objects, such as boats, of varying sizes, shapes and weights.
In my copending application Serial No. (34-131), entitled "Dry Dock Storage Facility for Boats", I have described a storage facility which is adapted to utilize the framework structure described and claimed in the instant application. Further, my aforementioned patent shows and describes various configurations and arrangements of a compartmented framework structure in a dry storage facility. It is to be understood that the framework structure of the instant invention may be provided in the various arrangements of frameworks C described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,198.